


Out of the Blue

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Small prompt fic originally posted on tumblr. Prompt: "Are you drunk?" requested by belongtohufflepuff.





	Out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offence intended to those portrayed herein.

Colin is just drifting off to sleep when the cheerful ringtone of his phone pierces the silence of his hotel room. He’s tempted to ignore it, but then he’d just be left wondering who it was and why they were ringing and wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway. Fumbling around for the light switch, Colin grabs the phone, briefly noting the unknown number, and jabs the screen.

“Hello?”

“Col! Hey!”

Colin pulls the phone away from his ear and stars at it for a few seconds as if it’s somehow playing a prank. It can’t be him. “Ryan? What—”

“I found you!”

“I wasn’t aware that I was lost,” Colin says wryly.

“Well you were, but I knew you were somewhere in this damn thing.” He breaks off with something that sounds suspiciously like a giggle.

Wait. “Are you drunk?”

“Noooooo,” Ryan replies, drawing out the word to absurd proportions. There’s a pause, then, “Maybe a bit?”

Colin runs a hand over his face with a sigh. After not returning multiple calls and then changing his number, making it even more difficult to stay in touch, of course Ryan decides to drunk dial him on a whim.

“Ry, it’s late. I have an early flight tomorrow and you should probably sleep it off—”

“I miss you.”

The words are soft, and yet so sincere they stop Colin in his tracks. In the space of a few moments, Ryan has transformed from a giddy drunk to a morose one, which isn’t like him at all. Colin adjusts his grip on the phone as if that will help him handle the situation.

“I miss you, too.” _Especially when you don’t return my calls_. “But we’ll see each other when the next taping rolls around, right?”

“No, I mean, I _miss_ you. This… it’s not the same. It can’t be, I know, but I wish it was and… fuck.”

A painful weight settles in the center of Colin’s chest. Ryan isn’t normally one to talk about his feelings; he prefers to avoid, deflect. Drunk or not, it has to be pretty serious for him to call and say these things in the middle of the night. Colin isn’t sure how to respond, but apparently the few seconds of silence are all it takes for Ryan to shut down again.

“You know what, forget it. I didn’t mean to—sorry. ‘M sorry.”

“Ry—” But the call has already disconnected. “Damn it.” When he tries calling back, it goes straight to voicemail.

Colin stares blankly at the wall for a minute while his mind races, then he swipes the screen and presses the phone back to his ear. “Hey. Sorry, I know it’s late, but I need to change my flight.”


End file.
